Over a period of many years, perhaps centuries, plants have been grown in arrangements providing the roots with various hydroponic solutions. It has become a widely accepted practice to support the plant above the liquid with portions of its roots extending through an air space. Usually the support comprises a wire net or a pot of plastic or other material having holes of ample size to be penetrated by the roots. A mass of rough material such as gravel or peat moss on or in the support anchors the roots and thereby anchors the plant. Usually if not invariably the plant is started elsewhere from seed and then transplanted to the hydroponic device.